An Unseen Hero
by Oniongurl
Summary: Oneshot. The evil Dr. Robotnik captures the innocent Amy Rose, leaving Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of his team as her only chance for survival. But, what happens when two of the Sonic team members fall for Dr. Robotnik's tricks...which hero is left to


On a grassy cliff on the outer edges of Japan a small pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose had the best view of the coast. Mainly because she was hanging enclosed in a thick steel cage high above the cliff and dangling evil over the icy blue waters below. Other then the three members of the Sonic team, Dr. Robotnik and Amy Rose dangling high above, the grassy field was completely bare save for a few small boulders scattered between the two opposing teams. They were smooth, almost like over sized river rocks, which only made them seem even more out of place…either way, the sight of the small blue hedgehog was more then enough to brighten even the darkest of Amy's days.

"Sonic!" she screeched, a smile spreading cheerfully between two rosy cheeks, "You've come to save me! I knew you'd be my night in shining armor! I knew it!"

Down below, however, the situation was anything but 'lovely'. Sonic the Hedgehog had just arrived, accompanied by two of his best friends and partners against evil: Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prowler the Fox. Their Full attention was on that of Dr. Robotnic, an evil robotics expert set on world domination and long-time nemesis of the Sonic team.

"Let her go Eggman," said Sonic, pointing with authority at his foe, "Amy's has nothing that is of use to you!"

"Ah, you may be correct in that," replied Dr. Robotnik, a villainous sneer replacing his cold and blank expression, "But, I admit she was great bait to attract the three of you and it is one of _you_ that is of use to me." His eyes roamed and fell slowly on Knuckles, "or rather has an object that is of use to me."

Sonic and Tails both turned to look at the echidna. Sure enough, he was wearing the last Chaos Emerald in a silver pendant around his neck. It was nothing special to see it there however, considering Knuckles was the sole protector of the Master Emerald a well as its sister Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh yeah," said Knuckles, challenging Eggman at his own game, "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers first!"

Much to the displeasure of the Sonic team, Dr. Robotnik neither back down nor looked worried. Instead, his sickening smile widened into a grin even more malicious then the first. "Well, well, well," he chuckled. His great body quivered with pleasure inside his robotic armor, "I'm sure that can be arranged!"

With the flip of a single switch on the control panel of his robotic suit, the seemingly innocent "boulders" below him sprung to life to reveal some of Dr. Robotics patented minions. They were armadillo-like in appearance and robotic, of course, with weapons for arms. They ranged from freeze gun and flamethrowers to stun-guns and canons, each weapon more dangerous then the last.

"ATTACK!"

The battle cry of the evil robotics expert filled the air as his cronies immediately sprang into action. As expected, they used all available firepower and showing no mercy. The Sonic team, on the other hand, paused to choose a more tactful approach.

"You guys," said Sonic, referring to his team-mates, "deal with these cronies and make sure Amy stays safe. Me…I'll go crack the _Egg_man."

The blue hedgehop backed up, but before he could speed off, a single metal gloved hand touched his shoulder.

"No," said Knuckles, his voice neutral yet authoritative, "I used to work for Dr. Robotnik before I learned the error of my ways, he's mine."

Before Sonic or Tails could say otherwise, Knuckles darted off, fists at the ready, toward his target and former employer. His comrades barely had time to stop him as it was now that Dr. Robotiks' henchmen's attacks became more trouble some. The two buddies, having done this many times before, didn't even need to tell the other to "get ready for action". They each simply assumed their own unique battle ready position and began doing what crime-fighters did best.

Though beating a big time villain like Dr. Robotnik was hardly something to joke about, Knuckles found it almost amusing how easy he went down. Thanks to a few sharp blows from Knuckles tough and skilled hands, within a moment or two, Eggman was defeated and the echidna stood triumphantly over him, the Chaos Emerald still hanging safe around his neck.

"That's what you get for messing with the Knuckles!" said Knuckles, wiping the dirt from his hands as if was nothing. With a smug and self-satisfied look on his face, Knuckles turned away from the would-be-world ruler and retreated back to aide his friends.

"Watch out knuckles!"

Knuckle hadn't even begun to process Tail's heed when from behind him rose a great robotic claw which calmly snatched the Chaos Emerald from around his neck.

"Hahaha-hahaha-ha," laughed Eggman. He and his robotic amour rose from the ground as though taking a cat-nap. "Now that I've got the emerald, I think it is high time to get rid of the Emerald's protector and his pathetic little friends!"

With the push of yet another button, the remaining of Eggman's villains let off on their attack of Sonic and Tails and instead, turned all at once to focus on their new target. With all weapons aimed at Knuckles, they charged up momentarily before firing in unison to give a single destructive blast. Knuckles, cornered and trapped, leapt into the air in hopes of escaping, but to no avail. The beam hit him mid-air and he fell limply to the ground.

The remaining Sonic team members stood in shock at their fallen comrade. "He…he's not dead is he?" asked Tails, already coming to grips with the worse. Sonic didn't have the guts nor the time to figure out the answer as now, the robotic henchmen were now aligning on him, the second target.

"You'll pay for this Eggman!" shouted the team leader, his voice more furious then he had ever been before. "Tails." he said, glancing at the fox, "you save Amy, _I'll_ handle Eggman." With that said, the hedgehog sped off toward his foe, dodging canons and freeze-guns along the way.

Tails, having full trust in Sonic and his abilities, turned his attention from his hero and instead on the task at hand. Jumping off the ground, he put his set of tails to work and propelled himself high above the safety of the ground and steadily toward the pink, scared figure of Amy Rose.

Back on the ground, Sonic had reached his foe, the two long time enemies now stood face to face.

"Well, well, well. We meet again my dear hedgehog," said Eggman, his cold stare only matching that of his cold and empty heart.

Sonic jumped into his familiar spin attack, determined to defeat Dr. Robotnik once and for all. Spinning smoothly through the air, he aimed directly for the weakest point of Eggman's amour. The Visor. The blue sphere that was Sonic seemed to slow down in mid-air. He was mere inches away and then. finally, he made contact.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The hedgehog screamed in terror as an electrical charge ran, screeching through his body. He fell with a sharp "thud" to the ground and lay there limply there, unconscious just like Knuckles not to far away. Apparently, Dr. Robotnik had learned from his previous mistakes and this time around put an electrostatic shield around his visor to protect against oncoming hedgehog attacks.

Tails, who was almost half way to saving Amy, heard the terrifying scream of his role-model and immediately flew back to the ground to see him.

"Ha," said Eggman, voice dripping with victory, "it's seems poor little sidekick Tails is the only one left of the Sonic team. Well," he chuckled, "not for long!"

For the last time, Eggman pressed a button on his armor and the minions lined up once again to focus on the smallest and now, last standing member of the Sonic team. The henchmen fired at in harmony, the single deadly beam barreled across the field toward the yellow fox. Refusing to accept his fate and let his team down, Tails turned toward his rival. He charged toward him with all his might, with death trailing behind him and the looming and unstoppable force of Eggman just ahead.

Eggman laughed at the fox's feeble idea. Even _if_ he managed to out run the ray, which was extremely unlikely, there was still the matter of the electrostatic surrounding Dr. Robotnik's armor that Tails would have to deal with. Considering what it did to Sonic, an older and more experienced fighter, Tails chance of surviving was practically nil.

Tails, of course, being the bright and intellectual kid that he was, knew this already, but luckily, what Tail's lacked in brawn, street smart or speed, he more then made up for brains.

Still speeding toward Eggman, the death ray lagging just behind, Tails waited until he was just a yard away from the lurking figure before putting his "skills" to the test. Tails jumped toward Eggman's visor, just as Sonic had done before him, but instead of colliding with it, he set his twin tails into action and quickly propelled himself high into the air.

At first, Eggman saw no point in this, but his eyes widened in terror as the death ray, previously trailing Tails like a shadow, "missed" the fox as a target and instead crashed, full force, into Dr. Robotnik himself. With a great and brilliant explosion, Eggman armor shattered and burned, around him. His remaining minions, shattered along with their creator and the small creatures trapped inside flew and hopped away, completely unharmed and eager to be free once again.

Despite the intensity of the explosion, Eggman main cockpit was dislodged and flew free and landed, curiously, balanced on the edge of the cliff.

"This is not the end of me!" shouted the battered would-be-world ruler. The minute piece of grassy cliff below his cockpit at this moment finally chose to give way and crumble beneath him. "We'll meet again…!" he shouted again and he tumbled out of sight and into the deep sea below them.

Pleased with his smart destruction of the evil Dr. Robotnik, Tails continued to fly upward to save the ecstatic figure of Amy Rose. It took only a moment to unhook the cage from it's stand and, with some difficulty, the small yellow hero managed to fly it and Amy back to the ground without to much trouble.

"You're my hero!" she said, clambering cheerfully out of the now unlocked cage and pulling her savior into a great bear hug. "You're my knight in shining amour!" She hugged him again before giving him a small peck on the cheek to express her gratitude.

"Awe…it was nothing," said Tails, his cheeks now fully red as Amy finally let go of him; "it was all in a days work I guess."

The pair of them smiled shyly at each other once again before turning toward a soft moaning in the near distance. Knuckles and Sonic lay not to far away; they rushed over and were grateful to see that both of them were conscious once again if not a little worse for wear. Knuckles was already sitting up, the stolen and now returned chaos Emerald glistening innocently in his hand. "Ah," she the echidna, "the Chaos Emerald returned to it's protector once again." He looked around, and after seeing Sonic had been knocked out, realized that it must have been Tails who saved the day. "Good work Tails," he said, barely looking up, "I owe you."

A few feet away, Sonic stirred slightly at the sounds of voices.

"Oh..oh," said Amy hopping excitedly up and down, "he's alright Tail's. Ohh…I knew my Sonic would be OK!"

The blue hedgehog stirred again at the sound of Amy's voice. He sat up and rubbed his head, as if trying hard to remember something.

"Wa…what happened?" he asked, looking around the field and to his surprise, seeing no signs of Eggman.

"Tails destroyed him," blurted Amy, hugging Tails once again before continuing, "he destroyed Dr. Robotnik after you got knocked out and then flew to bring me to safety!"

Sonic stared at both Tails and Amy blankly for a moment before responding. "Wow," he said his spirits and his health seemingly increasing by the second. "I knew you had it in you Tails, just needed the opportunity I guess." The blue hedgehog stood up and smiled, "Three cheers for Tails, everybody now!"

"Hip, hip, hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray!"

And with that, the Chaos Emerald, thanks to the smart thinking of Tails, remained safe in the hands of the Sonic team for yet another day.


End file.
